Millions of individuals routinely engage in outdoor activities. One outdoor activity that in which millions of people regularly participate is fishing. There are many types of sport-fishing that are typically regulated by local regulations but the most common type of sport-fishing typically involves the use of a rod and reel combination wherein the rod and reel is configured with a line having a hook on one end of the line. It is common to have releasably secured to the hook some type of a bait in order to attempt to lure a fish a potentially catch the fish. There are many types of bait available on the marketplace ranging from artificial lures, dead bait and live bait. Many fishermen prefer the use of live bait, as they believe that the live bait attracts and provide the potential to catch the most fish.
Live bait is typically either purchased at a local bait shop or caught by the fisherman using various techniques. Different types of live bait can be utilized ranging from small baitfish to worms. The live bait is typically stored in the media in which in was caught, in most cases either water, fresh or saltwater and/or moist soil such as is the case for worms. This live bait is typically transported in containers known as bait bucket or other similar device to the location at which the fisherman will fish and utilize the live bait.
One issue with live bait is that it needs to survive from the time of acquisition and last until the fishing trip is completed. Live bait such as small bait fish are fragile and must be kept alive by providing sufficient space within the bait container to allow the bait to swim freely while facilitating an oxygen exchange at the surface of the water. One problem with existing live bait containers is the inability to configure the volume of internal compartments so as to adequately store the amount of baitfish purchased.
Another issue with current bait containers is their inability to accommodate at the same time different types of live bait that live and are stored in different media. For example but not by way of limitation, worms are typically stored in a moist soil while baitfish, either fresh water or saltwater are stored in water. While bait containers exist that allow one type of bait to be stored and transported, no bait container exists that is configurable to transport multiple types of live bait that require different media such as but not limited to soil and water.
Additionally, many fisherman will purchase different types of bait that may live in the same media, such as water, but not be compatible thus requiring the purchase of an additional bait container. For example but not by way of limitation, if a fisherman desires to utilize pinfish and shrimp as live bait for a fishing trip, if carried in the same bait container the pinfish will typically eat or engage with the shrimp in a manner that is harmful to the shrimp thereby diminishing their quality as a live bait.
Accordingly, there is a need for a live bait container that includes configurable internal dividers that can be arranged to create internal compartments of different volumes and wherein the internal dividers facilitate the passing of certain media therethrough.